


The Sleeping Dictionary | 字典情人

by QamuSha214182



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QamuSha214182/pseuds/QamuSha214182
Summary: 这个问题同样无法回答。只有无边的海水涌上来，像是要拥抱他。
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	The Sleeping Dictionary | 字典情人

不是他想来的。是因为他的出身，他的种族，他做过什么都无法改变的血液和肤色，李敏亨被派到这个东方的大洋小岛上。在码头，迎接他的是Johnny，戴白色的宽檐遮阳帽，短袖衬衣扎进皮带里，在一众草帽布褂的本地人里很显眼。他笑起来像一只狡黠的山猫：“路途很辛苦吧，我的朋友。”

李敏亨松了松领带。在酷热的温度里仿佛呼吸都在失水，但令人更加窒息的是空气里蒸腾着，咸腥的，腐烂的气息。他咕哝了一声，行李被人接过。一个土著，光裸的上身棕黑，遍布纹身。

他们坐在一叶看起来随时会侧翻的木船上，去向李敏亨的住处。丛林里水路开阔，像深绿绸缎，头顶是遮天蔽日的树木，透下千百只眼睛似的光。确实有千百只眼睛看着他们，两岸洗衣的女人，玩耍的孩子和稍远处徘徊的男人，好奇而警惕地看着新来的地区长官。

木屋周围是茂盛的阔叶植物，不算简陋，房间被竹帘隔开，还遗留了上一任主人的物品：一个地球仪，书籍和纸张。Johnny双手一展：“有什么想法？来自文明世界的Mark。”

李敏亨说：“挺好的。”

Johnny朝他笑了一下：“当地的首领会在晚上组织集会欢迎你，不要被吓到。”

说完他就挥手走了。李敏亨拿出几件衣服后便无所事事，他坐在席子上盯着风尘仆仆的行李箱，觉得自己就像它一样被随便地就拎了过来。一只绿色的蜥蜴，或者小蛇，从房梁上一闪而过，他向后躺倒，闻到床板潮湿的木头气味。不知道是旅途的疲倦，还是想要闭上眼回避现实，没过多久李敏亨就睡了过去。

再睁开眼就是那个“欢迎集会”。李敏亨被带到首领旁边坐下。长屋的人都来了，水泄不通地围成圆圈，长老们端坐正中，戴羽毛头冠，身上银饰闪着古旧黯淡的光。部落的女人站在远处，她们一般用鲜艳土布包裹身体，黑发高高盘起。衬衫皮鞋的他在人群中格格不入，谁也看不出来他们其实很像：黑发黑眼，柔和的五官。

但无论在哪里，他都是不同的那个。

李敏亨不会说当地的语言，所幸几年的教化让一些土著也会说英语，他的翻译，兼职厨子转述了首领充满善意的问候。随后首领抬手示意，他听见一阵轻柔的脚步声从身后传来。

是个捧着酒器和木碗的男孩，走到一旁跪坐在地上。他和别的男人一样赤裸上身，却没有乌青的纹身，手腕、脚腕上都晃动着铃铛样的银饰，胯间的布料前后垂摆，堪堪遮住侧边大腿。男孩的头发束在脑后，低头时只看到饱满的额头和微翘的鼻尖。他垂下眼睛，手上摆布酒器的动作不停，须臾间直起身，在抬起手的瞬间，银镯哗啦顺着小臂滑到手肘，铜壶被右手举高，酒液从细长的壶嘴一注泻下，分毫不差地落进硬币大小的杯口。

但李敏亨的目光却停在男孩的脸上。他有着光滑的略浅的金棕色皮肤，仿佛一枚新鲜的水果，眼睛因为向上看显得更大更圆了，直到缓慢地倒完整壶酒才松懈下来，微张的嘴唇露出一点牙齿。他把木碗双手端到李敏亨面前，安静地注视着他。

李敏亨愣住，摆手：“我不在工作的时候喝酒。”

男孩抿住嘴唇，将木碗举得更高，也凑得更近，李敏亨觉得他手臂和胸膛的热量，都有一部分辐射到自己身上。

翻译轻声说：“拒绝被我们看作是一种侮辱。”

他只能接下。热辣的液体烫过喉咙，李敏亨看见那个男孩，朝他慢慢露出微笑。

第一个夜晚以接连不断的米酒，令人眼花缭乱的歌舞，喧闹嬉笑和醉酒结束。到最后几乎神智不清，他敢肯定自己拉着几位长老说了许多傻乎乎的胡话，然后便陷入天旋地转的昏黑。

睡得太沉，连夜暴雨都没有吵醒他。再睁开眼，横栅似的光落了满身，外面已经传来人们劳作的声音了。

李敏亨撑着胳膊起来，摇晃着趴到栏杆上没忍住吐出来，边吐边想，可能是荒郊野岭减轻心中的负罪感。突然一阵清凉的触感压在脸上，是沾了水的布，他接过回头，手的主人却不是他的翻译，正侧着头微笑看他。

是倒酒的男孩。

李敏亨眨眼，觉得自己还没有清醒：“你，你怎么在这里？”

真的是没有清醒，他能得听懂吗。对方却回答了，是英语：“因为，我是你的‘字典’。”

什么？他十足困惑了。

像来专门解答李敏亨一样，Johnny的声音出现在门口，“Mark，我的朋友，昨天过得怎么样？”

他掀开帘子走进来，看见对视的两人。“看来你已经见过东赫，”他说。

那个男孩，东赫，偏过脸用当地语言说了句什么。Johnny挑起眉问他：“醉得一塌糊涂？”

李敏亨说：“我没有……不是，到底谁能解释一下？”

他问：“我，他，我们应该认识吗？”

“啊，我的疏忽。”Johnny说，摸摸男孩的头，“东赫会和你一起生活，做些，照顾你的事。”

“比如说？”李敏亨问，“我不是已经有了个厨子。”

“东赫会在卧室里照顾你。”

“呃，”他没明白，“会帮我整理房间吗？”

Johnny欲言又止，这时东赫看着他开口。

他说：“我会跟你一起睡。”

李敏亨慢慢睁大眼睛。

Johnny说：“是这样，Mark，你知道应该要尽早学会说这里的语言吧，没有什么比在床上更适合学语言了，东赫就是专门干这个的。来和你上床，做你的‘字典’。”

“可，可是，”冲击让李敏亨结巴了，他看看Johnny，看看漫不经心的男孩，“为什么是他？”

“借一步说话。”Johnny走上前搂住李敏亨的肩，“知道为什么东赫会说英语吗，他妈妈也做这个，在这里字典就是这样传下来。”

他说：“东赫自己选了你。如果不是你，就是其他人。我知道你想说什么，但几个世纪以来都是这样，现在这里不再是你熟悉的世界和那套规则了。”

李敏亨有一阵子没说话。他最后问：“那东赫，他只是字典，我们不做别的，可以的吧？”

Johnny朝他眨眨眼：“我想他不会介意。”

“你为什么不想和我上床？”

东赫抄起手斜倚在门框上，一只脚抵住李敏亨的去路，这个姿势其实很危险，腰间的布料裂开到腿根。他费了很大力气，才让自己的视线集中在对方脸上。

这是两个礼拜来东赫第五次问他，态度越发不友善。而因为李敏亨在某些方面的不配合，东赫也在另一些方面，冷着脸回应以不配合，语言进度趋近于零。李敏亨觉得他们是时候该谈谈了。

“我们不是非要那样不可，”他小心地说，“你可以平常地教我。”

东赫挑起眼睛：“你不操男的？”

他被噎了一下：“不，不是。”

东赫又问：“那就是不晓得怎么弄？还是你下面不行？”

“别说了。”李敏亨打断他，“我，我知道是怎么回事，我以前上的是男校这不是重点，重点是……”

他也不知道重点是什么。但想必是他面红耳赤的样子，让东赫软化下来不再咄咄逼人。过了一会，东赫站直身体，探究地靠近他。

“那么，你是嫌我不好看吗？”他问，“长屋的人都在这么说。”

“没有。”李敏亨抬起头否认。

他慢慢地说：“其实，我觉得你很漂亮。”

李敏亨当然知道长屋都在说什么，翻译将流言和八卦带给他，说东赫不能再搬回去住，因为人们嘲笑他被新来的长官嫌弃到不肯碰。他也知道为什么东赫没有当地男人的纹身，因为他是“陪睡的婊子”，不配将力量与勇气的象征刻在皮肤上。

东赫问：“那为什么呢？”

烛光将他睫毛的阴影投得很长。为什么呢，李敏亨也想问自己，他已经接连几个晚上，在稠密的雨声和闷热中惊醒，坐起身直直看向竹帘一侧，熟睡中的人弓起脊背。他的梦里都是东赫的银镯滚下手臂，然后俯身撑着地爬向自己，布料在晃动中夹进股缝，迤逦地跌宕。

“我真的挺喜欢你的，东赫。”李敏亨最后说，“是不用做那些事，我也喜欢你。我们就这样相处下去，成为愉快的朋友，好吗？”

东赫看起来并没有完全理解，但还是迟疑着点了头。

“看起来你和你的字典挺合得来。”Johnny合上书，听见李敏亨和路过的首领问好之后，笑着看他，“做得好，我的朋友。”

李敏亨说：“是东赫，多亏他很聪明，也会教人。”

Johnny说：“东赫确实是可爱的孩子。”

他看着对方的表情，忽然有个想法。“东赫他，是不是也做过你的字典。”

“Mark啊。”他笑着摇摇头。

眼神却仿佛能将李敏亨洞穿，他说：“像你这样的年轻人，来到这里，在陌生的情感里一时头脑冲动，我见得太多了。”

Johnny平静地看着他绷紧的下颌线：“奉劝你清醒一些。说到底，你并不能给他什么。”

李敏亨说：“和我讲讲你自己吧，东赫。”

本应该是就寝时间，他们对坐在藤椅里，东赫的侧脸被火光映亮，看起来有些困倦。“你想听什么？”他懒懒地问，把脸趴到桌面上。

“随便聊聊，比如，你想说你母亲吗？”

东赫掀起眼皮看了他一眼，面无表情。李敏亨觉得自己开错了头，斟酌着：“要是你不愿意的话……”

“我不记得她。”他说，“在我没多大的时候就去世了。”

“是生病。但长屋的人说，她是心情难过才死的，因为那个男的抛弃了我们。”

“生我的男人。之前来这里的军官，那时候妈妈是他的字典。”他说，“我不是因为和人睡觉才不能有纹身，是因为，我根本就是异类。”

“什么？”李敏亨看着他，大脑轰鸣，“你，原来是混血吗？”

一切可以解释了，为什么他会有打卷的发梢和金棕的皮肤，为什么他的眼睛里常常有不动声色的冷漠，为什么他望向他时，心底如大钟响鸣般，回荡着遥远的、陌生的熟悉。原来他们是一样的，做过什么都无法改变的出身和种族，血液和肤色，他们是来自两个世界，却都无法在两个世界找到归属的人。

“我的母亲，她被父亲带走，在另一片大陆上生下我，但直到最后一刻也没有人承认她的身份。”李敏亨第一次将这些事情全盘托出，“也没有人敢在父亲面前提起我是仆人的孩子，但当他们说需要派一个人来到这里，每个人都认为我是最佳人选。”

东赫问：“不愿意回到这里吗？”

他说：“我不知道。我不知道自己的真正意愿是什么。但我只觉得愤怒，一直以来都觉得愤怒，为母亲，为自己，为这里所有人。”

阴影笼罩住他，东赫走过来将他拢进自己双臂里。李敏亨贴紧着他温暖的腹部，感到泪水无声地流了下去。

他能用鼻尖感到东赫体内深处的搏动，闻到汗水，尘土，和雨后植物的气息，仿佛抽丝般勾起了久远的，关于另一个怀抱的回忆。他没有见过生育自己的女人，只知道她住在李敏亨被禁止踏足的庄园的另一侧。也许他见过，他记得小时候一次走在街上，有个深色皮肤的女人长久地凝望着他，面目模糊。但李敏亨永远也不会知道了，他的母亲化作了那年春天苹果树上浓密的白花。

强烈的，令人齿根发酸的渴望突然击中心脏，他想要扎进这具身体里，他渴望咬开馥郁的皮肤，呼吸更多、吸吮更多、擢取更多。他想要拿回本属于他却丢失的东西，他想要让这具身体，完全属于他。李敏亨箍紧东赫的腰，着迷般地深潜进去，用嘴唇和舌头一寸寸品尝着，潮湿地舔吻下陷的肚脐。东赫的腰腹在手掌中像水波一样起伏，每次他的舌头划过什么地方，那里就激起涟漪般的战栗，这是他的金色的，温暖的，脆弱的小小池塘，只有在此处饮下一捧水，才能缓解喉咙的焦渴。李敏亨被一股酸涩的柔情攥住了，他喘息着松开手，向上看东赫的眼睛。

东赫睁大眼睛，无措地看着他。一滴晶莹的眼泪掉下来，砸在李敏亨脸上。

他这才发现肩头衬衣的布料已经被对方拧得变形。李敏亨急忙站起来，“东赫，东赫，别害怕，不会伤害你……”他的脸上有两道明显的泪痕，而李敏亨甚至不确定自己能不能为他擦拭泪水，东赫看起来就像落入捕兽夹瑟瑟发抖的小鹿一样。李敏亨的手悬停在空中犹疑着放下，直到拇指拂过他的脸。

然后他的手指被东赫咬住，用了十足的力下巴的线条都变形，快得像野兽。那根本不是鹿的眼睛，是发狠的幼狼，用凌厉的眼白剐着李敏亨吃痛皱起的表情，他任凭他咬着却没有缩手。他们无声地对视，最后东赫松开牙齿，深重地呼吸。

他示意那个齿痕：“为什么不躲开？”

李敏亨说：“如果这样能让你消气。”

“没有生气。我只是，只是、”他环顾四周，似乎想找到合适的词语能形容他的眼泪和行为。仿佛有种剧烈的情感在他体内冲撞着，东赫猛地抬起脸，咬牙盯着李敏亨：“你！不要耍我。”

李敏亨回视他：“我不会让你像你的妈妈一样，相信我。”

我也不会让你像他们之中任何一个人一样，深受苦难而隐忍地活着，我会救你，也会救自己。

东赫的眼睛又溢出光，但这次他很快地别过脸用手臂蹭掉，扳过李敏亨的肩膀亲在嘴唇上，其实不是亲，因为他莽撞地压上来让两人都痛叫出声。他把李敏亨重新按进藤椅里，自己分开膝盖跪在他身上，伸手就要去解扣子，却被握住了。“别急，慢一点，好吗？”李敏亨安抚般地吻着他的手心，眼睛明亮，“我想记得久一点。”

“什么，”东赫的手指摸过他拇指的齿痕，呼吸因为情欲慢慢沸腾起来，“什么记得久一点？”

“教我。”李敏亨说，“这里，用你们的话怎么说。”

“我不教了，”东赫挣扎了一下又被抓住，“之前你不要学，现在没有机会了。”

“那我教你好不好。”李敏亨说，“我教你怎么写英文。”

“手。”他真的用手指在对方手心划起来，亲一下；“手臂。”顺着光滑的皮肤写下去，东赫被挠得不满地扭躲，眼睛却追逐着他；“肩膀。”温热的手指继续攀爬，他情不自禁将脸转过去，让下巴落在李敏亨的手心里；“嘴唇。”然后那手指揉上去，粉红色的，花瓣一样肉感的嘴唇，仿佛挂着一个吻。东赫垂下眼睛，张开嘴含住他之前咬伤的手指。

那股撩人的渴望又从小腹升起来了，他把手抽出来，凑上去衔住对方的上唇，东赫的舌头伸出来勾住自己的湿润地磨蹭，那里还有泪水的咸味，他想用自己的气息覆盖它，他想就这样吻着他揉着他，感受对方像在融化一样。

他想吻遍他的全身。梦境中的金色皮肤近在咫尺，李敏亨从来没有觉得这样目眩神迷，性欲高涨。他用牙齿轻微地拉扯着东赫肿起的乳头，用舌面打着圈折磨他，直到东赫实在受不了，软得挂在他身上，呜咽着哀求的时候，才继续啄吻着一路向下。但渴望没有得到消解，反而愈演愈烈，升腾的欲火烧得骨头酥痒，他不得章法地急切地抚摸对方的后背，滑过尾椎，大力揉动着柔软的屁股和肌肉匀称的大腿，所到之处都让他激进地口干舌燥。

东赫的味道仿佛一枚熟透了的果子，他只是不停地嗅着果皮上光滑的香气，却不能咬破它吸吮到甜蜜的汁液。只有喝下那汁液才能解渴。“等一等。”东赫终于察觉他的毛躁，气喘吁吁地推开李敏亨，“我们先到床上去。”

李敏亨托起他走进卧室，两人双双摔在坚硬的床板上。房间里一片浓黑，不见月光，预示着今夜的大雨。“帮我把那个小盒子拿过来。”东赫说，然后是一阵窸窣的声音。“不要点灯！”他喊道，但晚了，透过火光李敏亨看见他腰间的布料堆在一边，阴茎半翘，手在身后艰难地动着。他咬着嘴唇忍耐地呼吸，汗水沿着下巴滴落。“别，别看我了，”东赫断续地说，“你自己也把衣服脱了吧。”

李敏亨硬得发疼。东赫的裸体、潮红的面色和翻搅的水声都在直白地引诱着他，他知道那是什么了。他想起小时候吃过的芒果，金红的，饱满的，散发着醉人香气的热带水果，东赫就像一只汁水淋漓的芒果，李敏亨只想破开他，舔舐流满了手掌的浓郁的芬芳，咀嚼细腻的果肉。他还要找到层层皮肉包裹下，那枚青涩却坚韧的核，李敏亨要连那核都咬碎了吞下去。

“我来帮你吧，你也摸摸我。”他俯在对方耳边轻声哄骗着。东赫把手抽出来握住他的阴茎，带了自己黏黏的体液上下晃动。李敏亨喘了一声，他摸得太舒服了，哪里都照顾得很好，几乎就想就这样射进他的手心。但突如其来的嫉妒像鞭子一样抽在后脑上，他小声地问：“东赫之前，是不是也帮别人这样做过？”

东赫汗涔涔地抬起头。“之前因为怕疼，在床上哭着求他们，只用手和嘴巴。”他的眼中跳跃着火光，“只有这里是第一次。”

李敏亨感到手指下潮湿的入口在轻微地翕张。“但我选了你，我想第一次被你操，”他说，“因为看起来很温柔。”

他的吻落在东赫的额角。李敏亨想起第一次见面时他孩子气的笑容，心中一阵酸胀。“痛的话告诉我，不要忍着。”他慢慢探进去，被亲热地包裹住了。进过手指所以里面是湿软的，李敏亨按动着加了一根手指，那股阻涩又像是要把他推出去，又像是要将他吸进去。东赫趴在他肩头，声音委委屈屈地，“指甲太长，刮到我了。”

“会轻点的。”李敏亨说，狠心又摸了些膏体把一根手指挤进去，东赫呃啊地叫出声，抠住他的后背。一只手陷进东赫的身体里，一只手揉搓着他的阴茎，希望前面的快感能让他放松下来。他的体内变得像蜡油一样软，直到经过一点时，东赫弹了一下，后穴里像是有生命般吹出一股黏滑的热液。李敏亨碾磨着那一点，他再也忍不住尖叫出来。

李敏亨把身下的人翻过来，抓住他的屁股顶进去，一下一下快速抽插。快感像是远处沉闷的惊雷，嗡嗡地在小腹震荡，又像闪电一样劈开大脑，就是这个，他满足得要惊叹出声了。东赫湿热的后穴咬着他，每一次撞击都仿佛能在深处溅出汁水，诱惑着人再进去一些、再进去一些。一瞬间李敏亨觉得自己被一场温暖的大雨迎面浇湿，丰沛的雨水滋润了那股饥渴，让他像丛林的植物，痒痒地想发芽，想胀大，想用尽全力向上顶，想急速地生长。

不是他的错觉，大雨不知何时砸在屋檐，水滴漏在东赫背上，一滴两滴三滴，都滑进他下塌的腰窝里，随着两人剧烈的动作荡开明晃晃的光。他们在铺天盖地的大雨中野兽交媾一样地做爱。李敏亨俯下身亲吻他的肩膀，这个动作进得更深正顶到敏感点，逼得东赫叫得像只发情的猫，但根本来不及发出完整的声音，又被更激烈的快感拱碎在喉咙里。“不喜欢这样，让我看着你的脸。”东赫发着抖恳求，艰难地抬起手拉下李敏亨，用湿漉漉的鼻尖蹭他的头发，让他的心脏像是被轻柔地挠了一下。他舔吻着东赫的脖子，下身继续发力，感到内壁一阵阵滚烫的收缩，他知道对方快要高潮了，他要让东赫在高潮的时候只喊着他的名字。

“Mark，Mark……”东赫迷乱地呻吟，浑身颤抖，声音像被碾碎的砂糖。

“我的名字在字典的哪里？你要把我写在哪里？”李敏亨问道，然后手被勾住。在对方涣散的目光中，他的手被东赫按压在自己的心口。 

一股灼热的爱意兜住了他，几乎让人鼻酸，李敏亨闭上眼全力冲撞，最后抽出来射在东赫背上。

世界都被搅动在深切的欲望里，没有哪一夜的雨下得像这般大。

这是第二个李敏亨一觉睡到天亮的夜晚。他久违地迟到了，抓着头发走进办公署的时候，Johnny也只是探究地看了他一眼，微笑着没有说话。

收工的铃声一响，李敏亨起身就走，从来没有这么迫切回家。东赫站在台阶上等着，看见他的身影就一路跑下来跳到他身上，响亮地吧唧一口亲到脖子。本来还不好意思地抗拒，但四周只有芭蕉树看着，于是把文明世界的体面都丢掉，跌跌撞撞地走进屋子，就把手伸进衣摆下面乱摸。东赫撕扯着那些钮扣，焦躁极了，“为什么你要穿奇怪的衣服呢？”李敏亨本来想说着装是礼节与得体的标志，反而是东赫的衣着会让他浮想联翩。但当东赫跪下来含住自己的时候，他什么都说不出口，什么都不想说了。

头几天他们把屋子搞得乱七八糟，直到那位可敬的翻译，兼职厨子，委婉地提醒了李敏亨。他羞愧难当，脸红到耳根，在东赫再一次缠上来的时候把人摘下去。

李敏亨敲敲桌子，觉得自己像在训练随地小便的棕色卷毛犬，“今晚，不准做爱。”

“干什么，”东赫瞄了一眼他的裆部，“你不是也硬了？”

无法反驳。李敏亨只能说：“做爱是为学语言，但你根本没在认真教我。”

“学语言，哈？”东赫揶揄地转动眼睛，“那好吧，你想怎么办？”

李敏亨说：“先学习。”

他又说：“再，再做爱。”

东赫毫不掩饰地，发出了大声的嘲笑。

李敏亨偶尔会教他读英文，东赫学得很快，之后便成为大半时间都是他在看李敏亨带来的书，或者枕在对方的大腿上，听李敏亨念给他听。

李敏亨说起广袤的土地与海洋，那里的历史，气候，建筑，食物，男人女人；他说起看过的书和听过的音乐，自己生活的庄园和学校；他说起那棵苹果树。在描绘另一片大陆时，东赫凝神睁大眼睛，露出不可思议的表情。“真的吗？”他总是说，“真好啊。”

他们坐在树荫下的卵石滩，水流浅而清澈，东赫的脚趾有一下没一下地碰着李敏亨的小腿，踢出一串水花。“我想象不到，但你们一定过得很幸福。”

幸福吗？李敏亨想，如果和东赫相比，确实是的。

东赫翻动书页，气流拂动额角的头发。“这里说，‘所有人都有追求自由和幸福的权利’。”他问，“但我不明白，什么是自由，什么又是幸福呢？”

李敏亨想了很久，才慢慢地说：“如果活得没有拘束和恐惧，如果有希望地期待明天，如果感受到爱，就能自由和幸福了。”

一瞬间他突然害怕东赫继续发问，问出一些他无法回答，或是根本不能回答的问题。连听到那些发问，他都是有罪的。

但东赫只是偏过头问：“就算是我们，就算是我，也可以追求这些吗？”

“可以的，东赫。”李敏亨说，不会有任何答案比这个更加笃定。

他握住对方的手，终于说出压在心上的话：“东赫，你愿意和我一起走吗？”

“还有五年任期就结束，到时候跟我离开吧。我们不去那些压迫和被压迫的地方，”他说，“我们会去自由的、幸福的地方。然后永远生活在一起。”

“自由的……”东赫出神地说，午后的天光不谙人事地落进他的眼睛里，他伸手去抓。

他回过头看着李敏亨：“带我走吧。”

东赫坐上轮船走了，独自一人。

李敏亨跑到码头的时候只剩下空荡的海水。轮船隐入天际线，传来渺远的汽笛声。

他在海边站了很久。直到有人从身后走来，在旁边点了支烟。“要吗？”Johnny问，他摇摇头。

他们沉默了一会。李敏亨说：“船票是你给他买的。”

对方没有否认，“东赫让我不要告诉你。”

“他去哪里了？”

“我不知道。”

李敏亨盯着他：“你买的票怎么可能不知道？”

“船开到西岸。但他会在哪里下呢？靠岸之后会选择哪个方向呢？他的心又在哪里呢？”Johnny说，“你留不住他的，敏亨。”

这是对方第一次这样叫他，用他的本名。

李敏亨脑中涌起许多想法，但又都像浪潮一样消弥成泡沫。“他有没有留信给我，留纸条……留一句话也好。”

“东赫让我对你说，”Johnny的声音很温和，“他不想只是躲在自由幸福的地方。他想自由幸福地走在世界上。无论哪里，无论是谁。“

“他……已经不再是，我最开始认识的样子。”李敏亨说，突然觉得海风实在是太猛烈了些，几乎吹得人想流泪，“我想让他不要离开我，但是反而把他推开。”

Johnny说：“你只是让他发现了真正的自己。不作为字典，不作为某种物件，却作为人。是你，敏亨，彻底地改变了他。”

是我改变了他吗？分明东赫才是照进我的世界里唯一的光。李敏亨想，因为在我身边，所以能让他期待明天，让他感受到爱了吗？

这个问题同样无法回答。只有无边的海水涌上来，像要拥抱他。

李敏亨最终没有完成五年任期，就目睹了一场变革，准确地说，变革的余波，让旧的国旗降下去，新的国旗升上来。

仪式结束后，长屋的首领走过来，感谢在这期间李敏亨为他们做的事：争取当地矿工的权益、净化饮用水阻止疟疾、和引进对孩童的教育。他几乎感到愧怍，我不过是尽了能力范围内的责任。

“但依然很了不起。不是所有人都会将能力，运用到正确的地方。”Johnny说。

他们在码头道别，对方乘坐当晚的船。Johnny看起来和接人那天没什么两样：“接下来会有什么打算呢？”

他说：“我会先回趟家，处理些事情。”

Johnny问：“还想着会再回来吗？”

他过了一会才说：“可能第二天就会回来，可能永远也不会。”

对方笑了。“我可是没有一点牵挂，准备奔赴新生活。我希望你能重新开始，开心一些，好吗？”

李敏亨说：“我也希望你的旅程，不会太辛苦。”

“就到这里吧，Mark，”Johnny挥挥手，“后会有期。”

他在虫鸣中走回木屋，月亮刚刚升起来。到了早上李敏亨也会离开，他在收拾行李的时候，看到当初带来的都没有一次机会穿上的长袖，试图回想以前寒冷的冬天，仿佛是上辈子的事，他已经太习惯这里粘稠的热，也不能想象没有雨声入睡的日子。

但他总会再次习惯，没什么大不了。

然后他停住了。

一个人影在门口，盘腿坐在地上。李敏亨不是没有在第一眼认出他来，而是不敢相信那就是他。

东赫拍拍衣服站起来，几步走上前，李敏亨看清了他胸口那枚新任官员的徽标，穿制服的样子居然很好看。他的头发剪短了，脸颊消瘦了，眼睛还是黑亮而圆的。嘴唇也还是会因为紧张，轻微地抿起来，“嗨，Mark，敏亨。”

李敏亨问：“在这儿做什么呢。”

东赫说：“来看看你。”

他把手背到身后，声音变小了。

“我明天就要走。”李敏亨说，“还有别的事吗？”

东赫愣了一下，问：“去哪里？”

李敏亨说：“回家。我要回去结婚。”

他慢慢睁大了眼睛，然后很快看向别处。“这样啊，”东赫说，“这样啊。”

神气活现的人迅速低落下去，他回避李敏亨的目光：“那我就先……”

“走什么走，骗你的。”李敏亨再也忍不住，握住他的手臂，把人拉近自己。东赫反应过来就气得要挣开，被他把头按在肩膀上，咿咿呜呜地骂人。李敏亨闻到他头发里温暖的香气，心脏突然像被唤醒了一样，委屈地疼痛起来。

“你为什么生气啊。”李敏亨说，“我好爱你，可是你不说一句话就走了。”*

东赫安静了。过了一会他也把手放在李敏亨的背上，他们在月光下相拥。“我很想你。”东赫说。

“有时候我以为自己，可能永远也见不到你了。”

他说，“但又可能‘明天’，就能见到。”

**Author's Note:**

> *《巴尔扎克与小裁缝》


End file.
